Complejidad de hermano
by Pri-ThePuppeteer
Summary: Todo Ángel tiene que pasar por el último examen antes de ejercer como Ángeles guardianes y eso es la de convivir entre los humanos por un cierto tiempo. Sólo que hay algunos Ángeles mayores que les cuesta dejar ir a sus hermanos menores


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Eric K. Yo sólo los uso por fines de diversión personal.

**Título:** Complejidad de hermano mayor

**Autor:** Tatsu Welss Kuznetzov

**Género:** Humor/Sobre protección.

**Advertencia:** Hermanos empalagosos. Puede que algunas cosas no vayan acorde a los ángeles o lo que hay en el cielo, pero recuerden que es un fics de humor y está hecho para dar risa.

**Resumen:** Todo Ángel tiene que pasar por el último examen antes de ejercer como Ángeles guardianes o cualquier otro título y eso es la de convivir entre los humanos por un cierto tiempo. Sólo que hay algunos Ángeles mayores que les cuesta dejar ir a sus hermanos menores.

* * *

**Complejidad de hermano mayor**

La última prueba que todo Ángel guardián tiene que pasar es la interacción entre los humanos como uno más de ellos y es ahí en donde mi hermano menor, Cas, ira en unos días.

De verdad que no sé por qué crecen tan rápido. A penas si tiene 2.000 años, debería de quedarse y entrenar más. Sí, eso are! Lo retendré por unos 5… No… Unos 10 siglos más hasta que este seguro que es capaz de cuidarse sólo y otros 20 para asegurar que puede cuidar a otros. Sí, eso are, mi hermanito Cas no sufrirá ningún peligro, esto es por su bien hfdg

-¡Ah! ¿! Para qué fue eso, Michael!- pregunta lanzando una mirada asesina mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Lo consientes demasiado- fue la respuesta calmada que dio antes de enderezar el periódico que uso hace unos momentos antes para zapear a Gabriel.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo estoy protegiendo del mal! ¡Y no estés leyendo mi LiveJournal!- tapa con las manos el monitor sonrojándose un poco.

-Tarde o temprano lo leeré si lo vas a estar publicando en la red- suspira dándose un masaje en la frente. Esto era el colmo de los colmos, Castiel tenía que haber salido en esta misión hace unos 1.000 años atrás, pero como el idiota de Gabriel con su complejidad de hermano mayor lo impidió… Argh esta vez la historia no se va a repetir –Mira, Gabriel, sé que quieres lo mejor para él, pero ya es hora de que vayas soltando la correa- lo miro severamente dejando en claro que eso sería lo último que diría del asunto y no se volvería a hablar. Pero claro que eso no pasaría, ya que era Gabriel con quien estaba tratando. Dio otro suspiro al ver que el otro no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no puedo aligerar la correa cuando cumpla los 5.000? ¡Tú no lo hiciste hasta que cumplí los 5.500 años!- dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, ya que esto es algo que Michael no puede negar, por ser él el primero en retrasar a un Ángel de ir al mundo humano para terminar su entrenamiento por varios, varios y por varios años.

-Eso es porque tú eres un idiota- dijo directamente sin titubear con la mirada fija en el otro- Si fuera por mí, te tendría bajo correa por el resto de tú vida, pero me di cuenta que eras un caso perdido-

-…- quiso decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca y estallar en llanto- ¡Te acusare a Padre!- sale de ahí volando con rapidez hasta el "Jardín del Paraíso".

-¡Hey! ¡No seas un llorón! ¡Deberías de agradecer mi sinceridad!- gritaba alzando vuelo para atrapar a su hermano antes de que este encontrara a su Padre.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Rafael soltando un suspiro, viendo a sus hermanos poniendo de cabeza el cielo e interrumpiendo en el paraíso de otras almas –Debería de detenerlos… Pero- ve como Gabriel entra al paraíso del creador del Kama Sutra seguido por Michael, quien le tapa los ojos y lo arrastro fuera de ahí con el rostro de un color rojo hasta las orejas –Je así es más divertido… La complejidad de hermano es una enfermedad gravísima. No lo crees, Anna?- viendo la foto de un ángel femenino –Tú hermano mayor te extraña, por favor, vuelve pronto- solloza restregando la cara contra la foto.

Después de unos días de perseguir el uno al otro, Rafael aparece con la decisión que su Padre tomo con respecto a la situación para que así dejaran de alborotar el cielo.

-¡Yeah! ¡Gane!- celebraba Gabriel bailando sobre las nubes.

-Cállate- Michael murmura bajo desviando su mirada asesina de Gabriel para ponerlo sobre Rafael.

-No mates al mensajero- dijo cruzándose de brazos dirigiendo la mirada a Gabriel- ¡Oye tú! Aún no cantes victoria. Escucha hasta el final- aclara la garganta mientras espero por unos breves segundos a que Gabriel bajara de las nubes, literalmente – Ahí una clausula en esto; Gabriel puede escoger en donde enviar a Castiel, pero tiene que hacerlo en la fecha ya programada y no puede interferir a menos que Michael- viendo al susodicho – Crea que está bien en hacerlo- termino de decir extendiendo sus alas justo a tiempo para irse y no escuchar el pataleo que armaba Gabriel.

-Pero este idiota… ¡Argh!- no pudo terminar de completar el reclamo porque su garganta fue atrapada por la mano de Michael.

-Procuremos cuidar bien de nuestros hermanos menores, Gabriel- dijo con una sonrisa que lanzo escalofríos al otro antes de soltarlo- Y ni se te ocurra mandarlo algún jardín para infantes- advirtió antes de irse.

-No había pensado en eso- murmuro bajo para sí mismo antes de volar hacia su cuarto y navegar por la red.

Frente de la puerta al cielo estaban reunidos Gabriel y Castiel, el primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al encontrar el lugar perfecto en donde enviar a su hermano menor y el otro con un rostro serio repasando mentalmente las cosas que tenía que llevar al mundo humano.

-Si estás nervioso podemos hablar con Padre para ¡au! ¡Michael!- mira hacia atrás lanzando dagas con la mirada al susodicho a la vez que se sobaba la nuca, otra vez – ¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy mandando a mi hermanito a un lugar de muerte- frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Muerte?- pregunto Castiel en voz baja, preguntándose a donde lo estaban enviando.

-Primero; es "nuestro hermano menor", segundo; ni se te ocurra implantarle miedo o duda acerca del mundo de los humanos para que no vaya, todo Ángel tiene que ir en algún momento- dice esto último viendo a Castiel; quien se quita de encima cualquier duda para mostrar determinación. Michael curva un poco los labios en forma de una sonrisa, pero que era imperceptible para aquellos que no lo conocían por más de… Por miles y billones de años luz- Y tercero; tengo tanto derecho como tú para estar aquí-

- Lo que sea…- murmura bajo antes de ignorar a Michael y prestar toda su atención en Castiel- Mira Cas, esta es tú última prueba para convertirte oficialmente en un Ángel Guardián como tu querido hermano mayor- se apunta con el pulgar con una sonrisa altanera, ante esto Michael deja salir un suspiro demasiado notorio, pero fue ignorado por Gabriel quien siguió con su explicación- ¿Tienes el libreto que te di?- Castiel asiente –Bien, ahora.…. ¡No te vayas!- Gabriel intenta saltar sobre Castiel para atraparlo en un abrazo súper mega posesivo, pero fue detenido en pleno aire por Michael- ¡Michael! ¡Desgraciado! ¡No arruines el momento! – intenta zafarse por todos los medios terminando en un rotundo fracaso.

-Castiel, ignora a este sujeto y ve, te deseamos buena suerte- le da una palmada sobre la espalda para demostrarle su apoyo.

-…Gracias… Cuídelo por favor- dice antes de despedirse de ellos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-Siempre lo hago- suelta una leve risita después de ver a Castiel cruzar la puerta e irse.

-Cas… Mi pequeño y dulce Cas…- solloza saliendo del agarre de Michael- ¿¡Cómo pudiste interferir en una de las despedidas más emotivas que dos hermanos pueden tener! ¡Aparte, aun le tenía muchas cosas que decir!- reclamaba mientras seguía a Michael, alejándose de la puerta.

-Deja de ver tanta telenovela- murmura bajo- ¿Dejando esto de lado, en donde lo enviaste?- pregunta viendo curiosamente al menor de los dos.

-Je- deja ver una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha, levantando más la curiosidad en Michael – Al mejor lugar en donde podrá aprender las costumbres humanas sin correr peligro – si fuera posible; ensancha más la sonrisa.

-¿Donde?-

-A una Academia, la mejor y de los mejores que el mundo terrenal puede ofrecer- decía viendo hacia arriba con altanería, dejando ver que estaba muy satisfecho al lugar en donde mando a su Cas.

-Deja de revoletear y dime el nombre del lugar- decía un Michael ya hastiado de que el otro perdiera su tiempo innecesariamente de esta forma.

-Se llama "Academia Amai Chi"-

-… Amai Chi?...-

-Si! Es el mejor lugar en donde mi lindo Cas estará seg… u… ro… Michael, por qué pareciera que vas a sufrir de aneurisma?- pregunto acercando el rostro al otro, viéndolo más de cerca.

-Eres…El más… ¡Idiota de los idiotas! Un grandísimo y gordo idiota!- gritaba un Michael perdiendo su aire de "niño cool" y toda la calma que lo representaba, lanzándose sobre Gabriel en un intento de homicidio.

-¡Argh! ¡No estoy gordo!- se zafa del agarre alejándose unos kilómetros a la redonda del otro – ¿Qué hay de malo en el lugar? Tienen gatos y lindos zorros, un zoológico en donde Cas se podrá entretener sin correr peligro- se defendía frunciendo el ceño, recordando el sitio web que encontró hace una semana atrás en donde salían lindas fotos de personas disfrazadas de gatos.

-Me retracto… ¡Eres un Dios!- grito con la vena del cuello en peligro de reventarse- ¡El Dios de los Idiotas!-

-¡Si sabes que algo no está bien entonces dilo y deja de estar perdiendo mí tiempo!-

-…Tú… Tú… - Por suerte, en ese instante apareció Rafael para detener la hemorragia causada por la vena que salió disparando del cuello de Michael y de paso detenerlo antes de que mate a uno de sus hermanos – ¡Averígualo tú!- dijo antes de ser arrastrado de ahí por el otro Ángel, dejando a un Gabriel confundido y cabreado por todo.

-Acaso… ¿¡Mande a mi hermanito a un lugar peligroso!- la cara de Gabriel era de espanto, saliendo de ahí para regresar a su cuarto y averiguar qué fue lo que paso de alto en la página, pero no tenía acceso al internet ni al wifi y eso era porque… Padre estaba haciendo una reducción de costos para ahorrar dinero.

Fin…?

* * *

Por Dios! Lo que uno puede escribir cuando se está entreteniéndose con lo escrito jajaja

Quiero agradecer al foro "Sweet Blood", que me dio las ganas de unirme y es así como termine creando la ficha que me inspiro en crear este fic xD.

Y para saber o si el lugar en donde Gabriel envío a Castiel fue bueno o malo… Pues, sólo queda en ver cómo va el rol para saber jajaja xD

Gracias! Los posts son agradecidos al igual que tomatazos, aunque prefiero los chocolates.


End file.
